


quiet

by sweetchems



Series: ~tumblr requests~ [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basement gee owns my whole heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Gee is always quiet.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: ~tumblr requests~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636792
Kudos: 51





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm reposting all my tumblr drabbles to the archive! mostly because i don't trust them to not, yknow, vamoose from my tumblr.

Gee is always quiet. Sometimes, it's a little hard to tell what he wants, since he's too shy to ask for most things. But Frank doesn't mind, and he's learned to pick up on the subtle cues for different things, the meanings of Gerard's different little murmurs and movements.

Like right now, he's all curled up in Frank's arms, at complete peace, nearly dozing off, head on Frank's warm chest. And then, he looks up, all soft, bleary eyes and gently parted lips. Rubbing the sleep from his big, bright eyes, he murmurs softly, incoherently, his lips seeming to feel for something that's missing.

"Hm...?" Frank glances up from where he's been spending time on his phone, waiting for his baby to wake up. "Oh, sweetness, d'you want your paci?" He asks when he catches Gee nibbling on the tip of his thumb nervously.

Gerard nods, his eyes wide and his crooked lips in a serious little frown.

Frank glances over at the coffee table. Sippy, Lola (Gee's ginger cat stuffy), crayons, paci clip...

Yes! Bright red pacifier.

Frank reaches over with one arm, grabs the paci, and quickly slips it between Gee's lips, soothing the obviously incoming fussy whines if he hadn't happened to find it so quick.

He presses a soft kiss to Gerard's forehead, brushing aside his greasy black locks to brush his lips against his little one's soft skin.

"I love you, sweetheart. Y'know that, right...?"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @/ourangeloftrash and give me any kind of prompts u can think of i'll love you forever.


End file.
